Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus for molding a sealing part, for example, a gasket of a fuel battery cell.
Description of the Conventional Art
In molding of a substrate integrated type gasket, a gasket integrated with a substrate is obtained by setting the substrate in a metal mold, injecting a molding material constructed by a rubber composition into a metal mold cavity, and thermally curing the molding material within the cavity. Particularly, as a method of molding a gasket for a fuel battery cell, there is employed a cold runner type liquid injection molding (LIM) molding apparatus which uses a liquid rubber having a low viscosity as a molding material.
According to this kind of cold runner type LIM molding apparatus, since the liquid rubber is not cured within the cold runner, it is possible to reduce a consumed amount of the material so as to achieve a cost saving. As a typical prior art of the cold runner type LIM molding method, there is a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-34126.